Dancing When The Stars Go Blue!
by LoveMeOrloseMe06
Summary: Peyton has to keep a journal as an assighment, in it she confesses alot of stuff, what happenes when it gets into the wrong hands?


**This is my new story, I hope you like it!**

**Read and Review!**

**Peyton and Lucas!**

**Summary: Peyton gets a school assighnment where she has to keep a journal about her life and the drama she goes through!**

**Chapter 1**

** Hi! I'm Peyton Marie Sawyer, or P.M.S-as Brooke says. This is my journal for english as i'm sure you know since your reading it Ms.Stanton. Ok well i'll start with the basics I'm 17, I love to draw and (long walks on the beach) Sorry I had to make a funny there. **

** This is just weird! My best friends are Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Haley Scott, and Nathan Scott. **

** Music and art are my life. I love rock, metal, 80's and 90's...For example, ****Motley Crue, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Metallica, The Ramones, 30 Seconds to mars, ****Blue October, Red hot chili peppers, Kill Hannah, The Fray, Taking Back Sunday, ****Fall Out Boy, Jacks Mannequin and many, many more, believe me you don't want me to continue cause it will go on and on. **

** I hate drama even though my life mostly consists of DRAMA! I've been in love once with Jake Jequelski, I think I will always love him and god I will never forget Jenni, I love her like my own, right now i'm struggling with love.**

** I'm in love with my best friend who by the way is dating my other best friend, ok, i'm in love with Lucas who is dating Brooke, and it really sucks because I cant do anything about it and even if I could I probably wouldnt because I wouldn't want to hurt Brooke. **

** Did I mention i'm having trouble coming to grips with the fact that I think I might be GAY! There's nothing wrong with that (Anna is lesbian,) but i mean I can't be gay because i'm still attracted to guys, so I guess I might be bi-sexual. (But don't say anything!) Was that to much info? I hope not!**

** Anywho, right now everyone has their own things. Brooke has Lucas and her ****"Clothes Over Bro's" clothing line. Nathan has Haley and Basketball, Jake has Jenni, and hell even Rachel has something, her 'Cooper.' Me all I have is cheerleading and the "Freinds With Benefit" C.D. **

** Since Elly died all I do is work on the c.d.-Oh right Ms.Stanton, Elly is my birth mom that I recently met because after giving me up she decided to come back into my life, because she was dying of breast cancer. I went from two moms, to one, to none, me and Elly came up with the "Friends With Benefit" to raise money for the "Breast Cancer Awareness Association." We got alot of bands to be on the c.d, Like Fall Out Boy and Haley James Scott and others. Mouth has been helping me with the c.d too.**

** I have been working at the cafe' with Karen and Deb still hasn't been heared from, Lucas told me about Deb and her situation, I can't believe it, well actually I can! I admire Deb for her strenght for putting up with Dan Scott after everything he did to not just her and Nathan but everyone, he is pure evil. I don't think that man has any real feelings in him at all! I can't believe the public believed his little sob story about how he's changed and blah blah blah, even more I can't believe the public chose Dan Scott for mayor over Karen. Thats ridiculous! I can't believe the town of Tree Hill,**

** Dan Scotts the fucking Mayor, what has this world come too?**

** (Lucas!) I often wonder if he should be with me over Brooke, I know thats wrong because she's my best friend, but I can't help how I feel and i'm glad Brooke will never read this because if she found out she would probably kill me or hate me. Hopefully it never comes down to that!**

** Brooke has been my best friend since we were like 9 or 10, I remember Elly said Brooke wore too much eye make up for a ten year old, I remember those days. Me and Brooke are not that much alike, she's "Miss Ray of Sunshine," and i'm "The angel of death." or "Ghost of Christmas Goth!" Sometimes my life sucks beyond reason but I got to be honest there is never a dull moment, especially with my friends.**

**Quote of the day:Fear is the heart of love! **

**Song of the day:Alani Morissette, "Ironic!"**

_**An old man turned ninety-eight**_

_**He won the lottery and died the next day **_

_**It's a black fly in your Chardonnay**_

_**It's a death row pardon two minutes too late**_

_**Isn't it ironic... don't you think? **_

_**It's like rain on your wedding day**_

_**It's a free ride when you've already paid**_

_**It's the good advice that you just didn't take**_

_**Who would've thought... it figures**_

_**Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly**_

_**He packed his suitcase **_

_**and kissed his kids goodbye **_

_**He waited his whole damn life to take that flight**_

_**And as the plane crashed down **_

_**he thought "Well isn't this nice..."**_

_**And isn't it ironic... don't you think?**_

_**It's like rain on your wedding day **_

_**It's a free ride when you've already paid**_

_**It's the good advice that you just didn't take**_

_**Who would've thought... it figures **_

_**Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you**_

_**When you think everything's okay**_

_**and everything's going right **_

_**And life has a funny way of helping you out**_

_**when You think everything's gone wrong **_

_**and everything blows up In your face**_

_**A traffic jam when you're already late**_

_**A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break**_

_**It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife**_

_**It's meeting the man of my dreams And then meeting his beautiful wife **_

_**And isn't it ironic... don't you think?**_

_**A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...**_

_**It's like rain on your wedding day**_

_**It's a free ride when you've already paid **_

_**It's the good advice that you just didn't take **_

_**Who would've thought... it figures **_

_**Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you **_

_**Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out **_

_**Of helping you out!**_

**Well thats all for taday Ms.Stanton...I'm out!**

**Peace, Love and Happiness!**

**Peyton Sawyer!**

* * *

**(Tell me what you thought! I am obbsessed with !One Tree Hill! But this is my first Tree Hill fic...So review! Meg**


End file.
